Puckology
by Cyllene92
Summary: Puck teaching his kid all about his best subject. OC.  Seriously, I would love some reviews if you like it. Its finished. I'll write more for this family if you guys/gals want. Or feel free to use these characters in your own stuff. Thats cool with me.
1. Classics of Love

**Disclaimer: 1. I don't own Glee 2. I'm not really here. I'm just a figment of you IMAAAAGINAAAATION! (Mind: blown)**

**ThatSumsItUp- Future fic. Puck ith his and Laurens kids, trying to teach them (well, the oldest) about Puck-ology.**

**Btw, first Glee fic, I feel kinda weird about writing it. But screw it, I need some fun.**

...

"Dad... What are we doing?" The boy was about 12 with an athletic frame and dark hair gelled up into an un shaved fauxhawk. He had on a a dark grey thermal long-sleeved shirt, some jeans and a pair of vans.

"Tre," said the man with a shaved mohawk, as he put his arm around his son. "Its time I teach you a Puckerman family tradition." He was a fit and handsome man of 30 years of age.

"Oh yeah, whats that? Running out on a bill?" (ba-dum-tshh) He got his mothers quick wit.

His father paused to give him a quick glare. "No, smartass. Getting things for free so you dont HAVE a bill to run out on. Now come on before..."

"Hey babe?..." he heared in the next room.

"Shit" he swore under his breath. He quickly looked around, just incase there was an place he could hide.

"Puckerman?" She was behind him now.

"Heeeeeyyy babyyyyy." slowly he turned around to his larger-than-life wife, with a sheepish grin on his face.

Lauren looked unamused, not mad, but with a face that said "Have you ever been able to pull a fast one on me?"

"Mhm, watcha doin?" She looked questioningly at first to her husband, then to his younger self, as she reffered to their son. He looked just about as unamused as his mom.

"N-Nothin. Just...uhh..." Shit! He couldnt think of anything...No screw that! He was a man! He dont need no woman all up in his business. He inhaled, thinking '_Deep breaths, Noah. You got this... I think.'_

With all the confidence he was able to muster, he looked his wife, straight in the eye. "Lauren, I'm taking my son out to teach him how to be a man."

"So you're going to Breadstixs and skipping out on the bill?"

"Thats what I said" Tre beammed at his mom who gave him a thumbs up approval.

"No, babe. You know I wouldnt do that without you!" Puck said cockily. Lauren just gave him a playful smile. She liked banter.

"I'm just taking him to the flea market to show him how to use the old 'Puckerman charm' to get what ya need."

A couple minutes went by in silence, as if they were waiting for something.

"Sooo..." Puck cracked. "Can we go?" He put on a dorky grin. Lauren smirked but didnt say anything. She loved torturing him. But finally she said "Sure."

'_Yessss! Score one for the Puckster!'_ he said to himself, doing a little dance in his mind.

"But!"

'_Shit!'_ (sigh) '_theres always a but_.' He giggled to himself at the last thought '_butt'_

"Whaaaat?

"You have to take Tanner with you." She crossed her arms to show this was something she would not budge on.

"No way! He'll just cramp our style!" Noah protested.

"I dont care! He's been buggin' me all day!"

"He's four! Thats what four year olds do! the bug you and put things in their mouth the shouldn't!"

"Thats not a four year old thing, Noah! Thats a Puckerman thing!" Puck looked thoughtful for a second and just shook his head in agreement.

"Puckerman, you don't take this kid then you're not getting any for a month!"

Pucks eyes went wide.

"Tanner!" he screamed. After a few seconds, heavy foot steps were heared coming from the hall way. Unlike his brother, Tanner had inheritted his mothers weight issues and he fathers wit. And that was a deadly combination when add to a running kid.

Before Puck knew what was happening, he was hit by the minny linebacker, practically knocking him off his feet.

"Have fun!" Lauren said quickly before leaving the house.

...

**Soooo? Review and I'll write more. This was mostly Puck and Lauren centered. The next one will have a lot more of the boys. **

**How'd I do. I know it could use some touching up but i dont wanna right now :)**


	2. Common Rider

**Wow! thanks for the reviews. Seriously. Im definitely gonna write more than this chapter but I really just want to get a quick bit of Puck in durring the car ride. It'll be quick. promise!**

**Thanks to: Jailynn (Love your name), Utahgirl91, Shay. You made my day!**

**...**

"OOMMFFF" and Puck was on the ground, sidelined by a 4 year old with the tackling ability similar to the guys he faced in high school. He loved the kid, really, but he was alread having trouble making friends because most of the moms were afraid to let him into their kids play groups. School was gonna be tough.

Getting up, Puck shook off the last of the shell shock then turned to Tre.

"Get him ready. Im gonna go make sure im not bleeding from my ears.."

"Are you sure you should be the one to teach us about manhood?" He called out to his dad as the man walked down the hall. Puck just waved off the insult. He's get him back once his double vision ends.

"Come on Tan, lets go get your shoes on." For the most part, he was doubtful today would go smoothly. But cabin fever was starting to set in. He hadnt done anything all weekend except play COD and right now fresh air seemed promising.

...

Noah knocked on the door and looked into Tanners bedroom. The younger kid was on the floor playing with some X-men action figures (dolls according to Lauren) while Tre was laying on the bed listening to his Ipod.

After saying his name a few times and getting no response, he picked up a rubber ball that was on the shelf and threw it at the kid on the bed. Tre shot up, surprised, and took his head phones off.

"You ready? I think your moms been circling the block, waiting for us to leave."

"Yah, we were waiting on you. "

"Uhh, dude, I'm the one with the license. We go when Im ready, which is now. So Tanner, put your toys away."

"No!"

"Fine whatever, lets go!" He's alread started alking to the front door.

They got into the car, Puck and Tre in the front, with Tanner in the back. The kid didnt need a booster seat. The music started playing in the speakers

_**I saw you burning in a starlit night  
Just like a pantheon of comets in flight  
Time of place or face, no matter  
Now listen to an idiot chatter**_

_**" Whaaaoooowooowooowooowoo"**_ Puck sang Turning to his youngest, who giggle with amusement.

"Aww Dad, don't sing." Tre moaned

"Ey! This is Common Rider! Show some respect!"

"I know! I like them but you're ruining it!"

"No I'm making it better. I was in the glee club in high school. Thats how I met your mom!"

"Yah I know, you and uncle Finn remind me everytime Queen comes on the radio." It was true. Though Puck had his ups and downs with Finn (Y'know, gettin' his girlfriend pregnant and all) time healed those wounds. Tre still didnt know about his older half sister but when the time was right he's learn.

"Those were the good days."

"Mom said she found you trapped in a porta-potty"

"Oh...yeah" =/

_**Move it out now, step into the heat-  
This will be the era where the people truth seek**_

Small pebble, some small stone  
No place to call you own- Walk out to the  
dock just to watch a wave roll  
Soul rebel, a passion unknown  
Don't let your dreams go cold  
You've got to swing from the shoulder  
Swing from the shoulder of your soul. 

"IceeeCreeeeaamm!" Tanner screamed from the back seat.

Puck raised his eyebrow and looked in the rear view mirror.

"What? Nooo, Buddy."

"But I want it!" He pouted.

"You always want it." Tre teased.

"Later, K? They've got a stand at the market." Puck said.

It was a few minutes before Puck heared the icecream truck jingle, which he was sure Tanner had heared way before him. Kids had sonic hearing for that. He recalled talking to Kurt. Him and Blaine had two girls, Sonja (6), Rebecca (3), and Kurt was convinced kids had a sixth sense for icecream. Puck started thinking there was some truth to that.

...

**I know it was kinda boring. But I really just wanted to use this chapter as a way to show Puck's parenting style. Though in some Kurt&Blaine 'cause people seem in love with that pairing. I'll probably mention them more later, along with the rest of ND.**

**Also I realize Common Rider may be a little obscure but here's a link to the song mentioned. **

**.com/watch?v=LtXTgtF16Iw**

**And if your looking for a more indie/acoustic song to like I suggest this (beginning vocals is a little rough, but just stick through. It pays off)**

**.com/watch?v=_8IpEvvS4_c**

**Review. This is more of a filler chapter. Im sorry if its a let down.**


	3. Revolution Rock

**Ok so Im happy that people like this! its awesome. Thanks to the reviewers! Btw, Imfrom the Bay Area (CA) and our local flea market is huge. Im using it as an example. Lets just call it artistic liberty :D**

...

"Byerweerweerweerweeerweer" A song came on and Puck couldn't resist it. Air guitar. Oh yes. Its happening!

"Dad." Tre said pointing ahead indicating the light had turned green. Thank God!

"I see!" He said as the car accelerated.

**There's a prophet on a mountain and he's making up dinner  
With long division and writing crop  
Anybody can feel like a winner  
When it's served up piping hot**

**But the people aren't looking for a handout  
They're America's working corps  
Can this be what they voted for?**

"For real dad?" Tre was a little embarrassed, even though no one was around. He gave his dad a 'WTF' face. Oh well, who could blame him. Bad Religion was Bad. Ass.

**Let them eat war **_**[x2]**_**  
That's how to ration the poor  
Let them eat war **_**[x2]**_****

There's an urgent need to feed  
Declining pride.

He had been raised on this stuff, umong other things. His mom was a true fan and while both she and his father listened to a variety of music, punk rock never got old to him. Well, except maybe the early stuff. He never understood the fascination with the Sex Pistols and The Ramones. Bad Religion was cool but he was more interested in the open word vocals of punk.

"Tre, get this part!" There was no being shy in punk rock.

**We've got to kill 'em and eat 'em  
Before they reach for their checks  
Squeeze some blue collars  
Let them bleed from their necks  
Seize a few dollars from the people who sweat  
Cause it's freedom or death and they won't question it  
At a job site the boss is god like  
Conditioned workhorses park at a stoplight  
Seasoned vets with their feet in nets  
A stones throw away from a rock fight  
But not tonight, feed 'em death **

Puck joined in (Italics) (bold/italics for both)

_Here comes another ration_ (**feed them death**)  
_Cause they're the finest in the nation_ (**feed them death**)  
_When there's nothing left to feed them_  
_**When it's freedom or it's death **_

_**Let them eat war [x2]  
That's how to ration the poor  
Let them eat war [x2]**_

There's an urgent need to feed 

"Yeah! Thats my boy! Got the golden pipes from me!"

Tre blushed. That was actually kind of fun, Just losing yourself in the music. Its powerful. For a little bit he could say he honestly didnt care what the rest of the world thought of him.

Maybe his dad was on to something.

"Oh sweet. I love Cake." His dad said as the next song on the disc came on. Lets say it was Sheep Got To Heaven"

"I want cake!" Tanner chimed in.

"No, I mean the band"

"I thought you wanted ice cream." Tre turned in his seat to his excedingly fat baby brother.

"I want ice cream cake!"

"Ha, me too buddy."

...

The car pulled into a lot that was designated for parking. This flea market was the biggest local one. A lot of local artists and entrepenuers had tents to sell there merchandise.

"Daddy are we here?" Tanner asked

"Yeah. Tan, I want you to hold your brothers hand. Theres a lot of people. I dont ant you getting lost. You too," He said, indicating Tre. "Make sure youkeep close. It gets pretty crowded."

There was something unsettling to him about lecturing any one. Him, Noah Puckerman, setting _rules. _In high school he was all about breaking rules. Like that time he robbed the ATM. He, chuckled to himself, remembering those days. He really missed his glee club members. As lame as some of them could be, they had his back. Always.

"Dad?" Tre had already gotten his little bro and was holding his hand, waiting to see what his dad had in mind.

First thing was first. They got some ice cream. Well, The boys did. Tre got a scoop of mint chocolatechip, his favorite. Tanner got 2 scoops of chocolate. He was so happy. Puck didnt want any, saying he needed to focus on the 'game'.

While Tre and Tanner were enjoing their ice cream, Tanner with ice cream all over his face and on his shirt, Puck was busy scoping out the tents.

Suddenly, his eyes lit up.

"Tre! Come here." He called, waving his arm while keeping an eye on whatever it was he was looking at. Tre complied and walked to his dad who was a couple feet away.

"See, the important thing is picking out the best targets. Tell me, who do you think would give us free stuff?"

"Umm... I don't know." he scratched his head.

"Think."

"That guy?" he said pointing to a bald pot bellied guy smoking a cigar in the "Fernelli Carpetting" tent.

"Noooooooooooooo. God No! Thats Frankie Fernelli. And besides being a ball busting SOB, he's also got ties to the local mob. Do NOT try to play Frankie."

The boy gave his dad a questioning look.

"Uncle Artie and I messed with him once." Tre's eyes widened

"Is that why he's in a wheelchair now?"

"What? No! But we both got scars to remember that incident. I'll never look at a goat the same way... Any way, no, wrong person. Try finding a woman."

"Ms. Corbahav?"

"No, Not yet. You're not ready for her! But her niece, is a perfect example."

"Why's that?" Tre asked canfused. Her niece was about 20 and pretty. A little tall, but still...

"Because look," Puck said, crowching down to Tre's level with one arm on Tre and the other pointing at the girl. "She did her nails, her hair is nice, and you dont wear that skirt unless you want to flirt. "

"So?" He didnt see where is dad was going with this.

"Soooo, she's looking for someone to validate her beauty."

"But isnt that manipulative?" I seemed kind of mean in his opinion, using people like that.

"Yeah, but its a handdy life lesson. Come on. Watch." Puck started to go to the tent.

"Ok, pay attention to facial signals." He said, then turned to get the girls attention.

"Excuse me, could you help me?"

She looked up and her bored face instantly changed. It lit up at the site of a handsome guy with flirtatious grin.

"That depends? What are you looking for?" She was hopeful, Tre could see it in her eyes. He was used to women throughing themselves at his dad so it wasnt anything he hadnt seen before.

Puck nodded his head toward her "What do you got?"

The girl giggled. Tre rolled his eyes.

"Welllll..." She moved a little closer to Puck

Tre stopped listening. Something much more inmportant crossed his mind as he looked into the crowd of people. Something that made all the blood rush to his face.

Tanner was no where to be found.

...

**OHHH! Shit just got real! haha.**

**As always review. Im sorry if Puck seems a little mean but im not saying thats completely out of character. He's not gonna be a soft guy. Part of him is an asshole. XD**

**also check out the songs mentioned**

**Let Them Eat War- Bad Religion**

**.com/watch?v=lC2lekU4bLE**

**Sheep Go To Heaven - Cake**

**.com/watch?v=xau1ZQUtW5c&feature=fvst**

Anyway its 3:30 in the morning. Night people!


	4. Mind's Eye

**Hey so before I continue the current story I think now would be a great time to do quick little short highlighting Pucks relationship with his youngest son.**

**Crysie1979, great talking to you! Hit me up anytime. And big thanks to BriyerRose for her advice. :)**

**Also, new revelation. I hate captcha. I am not a computer. I havent been for 5 years...**

**...**

(Before previous chapters.)

"Noah" Lauren had her bag hanging on her arm and her keys in her hand. It was obvious she was going out, much to Puck's dislike."I just got called into work. Natalie's sick and she needs me to fill in for her." She was almost too busy to even look at him.

"For how long? I mean, this is your 3rd weekend this month you're spending at the office." Puck moved closer putting his hand on her cheek. He didn't like when work cut into their weekend morning relax time. Lauren gave a half hearted smile. Oh how badly she wanted to stay! She hasnt been sleeping well and its really been taking its toll.

"I know babe. But what can I do."

"Say 'No Nat, I can't come in today.' Simple as that. You never used to take this shit. She calls you every weekend!" He looked at he, pleading with his eyes for her to stay home. Nat was a pain in his ass. Every week it was a new story as to why she couldnt come into the office.

"Yah, but that was 2 kids and a morgage ago." Puck sighed. She was right. The economy sucked and they needed all the extra money they could get. His boss was already cutting back hours so there wasnt many oportunities to work overtime. Otherwise he'd probably be at work too.

"I'll be home around 8. Maybe after dinner we can..." Lauren looked in the corners of her eyes and then back at Puck, very suggestively. Hopefully he'd fill in the blank.

"But babe, The Indians are playing the Yanks tonight!... Ow!" Lauren was already on her way out. She's not the only one who's changed. Since when did Noah Puckerman pass up sex? If the ball game was more important to him then he deserved to get punched.

"Oh!" She turned back toNoah, "Tre's at Anthony's today, so you've got Tanner for the day."

"Wait- What? Doesnt he have a day care or something?"

"No, I told you, those bimbo soccer moms don't want him playing with 'their precious angels'." She responded doing an impression of the moms that sounded a little like baby talk. Her opinions on most of the local moms were made clear quite frequently in the Puckerman household.

"Why not?" Puck wasnt amused.

"Oh, its just bullshit. They are afraid his weight means he'll hurt the other kids when they play." Noah was silent for a little, making sure to avoid eye contact with his wife. Which was a good thing because she was giving him the meanest of glares "Wait. You-you dont actually agree with them, do you?" Lauren crossed her arms and raised an eye brow that told Puck he had better choose his words wisely. That hasnt been his strong suit in the past, which made him nervous.

He bit his lip and exhaled. "Babe, come on. I mean, he is pretty big." He finally met her gaze. It was actually alot harder to say that than he anticipated.

"You can say it Puckerman. He's fat. And so what? I thought you didnt care about that stuff." She said, clearly upset. When they started dating, he made it clear to her that weight didnt matter to him. He loved her for the person she truely was and not for (or inspite of) her size. She had always assumed that unconditional love applied to their sons as well.

"I don't, I don't. It's just- Tre never had these problems, making friends and all." Puck tried calming her down with a sympathetic look. While he wanted to restore his wife's faith in him, a part of him was still happy he was getting all this off his chest. But he didnt want to make it sound like he looked down on Tanner, because that just wasnt the case.

Lauren wasnt having any of it. "Tanner isnt Tre! Two different kids Noah! If I had know you would constantly be comparing them I doubt I would have even had your children in the first place." she threw her hands up in frustration, though even she knew that was complete bull. Tre had been an accident, a welcome one, but an accident none the less. And she didnt even know she was pregnant with Tanner 'til she was already six months along! How ever, thats a story for anoter day.

"I know, but I'm saying maybe theres a connection." At this point, Puck realized anything he said could be twisted to sound offensive. He could sneeze and Lauren would turn that into an attack on the boy.

"To what? Weight and happiness? 'Cause I was a big kid and still managed to be confident!"

"Right but we arent talking about you, we're talking about Tanner." Puck said, turning her point into a counterpoint, which just pissed Lauren off further.

Lauren bit her tounge. "You're just asham-" She cut herself off, trying to calm down, before she said something she'd regret. Even she would never accuse Puck of not loving his child. He was probably the best father when it came to how much he cared. She closed her eyes and sighed. "No. Im not having this conversation. Not now."

"Fine with me." Noah turned to go back to his bedroom Rolling his eyes in frustration. He heared the front door slam behind him but didnt even bother give a fuck.

That was not how he planned on his morning going. He wanted to punch the wall but was partially afraid of breaking his hand. And it would probably wake Tanner up, if he wasnt already up from hearing the fight.

He wasnt mad because of the fight, or even because Lauren had almost accused him of being ashamed of his own flesh and blood. No it was more than that. What scared him was that maybe a part of him was ashamed. All throughout his childhood he had been the athletic kid, the one that laughed at the fat kid. He remembers rigging a chair to break when Billy Johnson sat on it in 5th grade. The wholeclass laughed. Billy just got up, a little angry, and took another seat while Puck was rolling on the ground grabbing his sides, laughing hysterically. But durring recess, Puck went to the bathroom. He heard sobbs in the stall, and just knew it was Billy. He was crying because of something HE, Puck, had done. And the worst part of it all, was that Puck didnt care. He just left the bathroom. He remembered thinking _'Serves him right, fatty.'_

Noah shook off the memory. He didnt want to think about it. The whole thought seemed rediculous to him, but at the same time, nagged at him in the back of his mind. Everytime he took Tanner to the playground, or got him ice cream, or watched him play catch with Tre, he thought back to his childhood. He thought of all the mean things he had done and wondered if Kharma was paying him back where it would hurt most, his kid. Then he thought of Tanner. He loved the kid, that he was sure of. He seemed more afraid of the _thought_ of being ashamed than actually BEING ashamed. But Tanner was so different from Tre. He gets Tre. He was a lot like Tre when he was a kid, except Tre was perhaps a little more kind. But with Tanner he could hardly relate. The boy liked dirt and sperheroes (A/N:Marvel not DC. Noah raises his kids right. lol jk) and no matter what, Tanner always seemed to have a smile on his face. Almost as if he was immune to societies pressures.

Maybe he was jealous of the boy, or maybe he was afraid of seeing that smile disapear. He didnt know. But whole inner stuggle took its toll. Subconsiously Noah payed less attention to Tanner. Maybe, he thought, the kid will be more independent instead of the big ball of emotions that he was now. Maybe.

**...**

**Ok so in the next chapter we'll continue with the story. Review. I dont think this came out the way I wanted =/**


	5. Darling Boy

**Ok, in case you're wondering, issues do get resolved. Im actually glad I wrote this . It's reminded me that although writing can be hard its also fun. Once I finish this I'm going to get back to writing my own things but for now I've should finish this. Or else it will never get done. **

**Read the lyrics of the song. Its really what Puck is thinking.**

**...**

The tall woman at the tent was falling hard for Noah's charms. She hung on his every word, keeping that smile and even giggling at things he said. It was almost too easy to play her but at the same time so satisfying. It was obvious this woman thought highly of herself. He saw her, giving looks to anyone she could, as if she was boosting her self esteme by thinking she looked better by comparison to the college student with glasses and no make up. Puck knew that look well. Most of the girls he dated in high school were like that. One in particular.

"DAD!" Tre rushed over to Puck's side, very much out of breath.

"Dad? You have a kid?" Puck faintly heared the woman. She clearly was not a kid person. And he would have been mad at Tre for ruining his chances at getting free stuff, but something on his face worried him.

"Tre, what is it? Where's Tanner?" He asked. Almost immediately after he had spoken, he knew what had Tre so freaked.

"I..." The boy took some deep breaths, trying to get enough air in his lungs to speak.

"I can't find him. I looked everywhere!" His eyes were filled with fear as he looked to his father for consolation, hoping the older man knew what to do.

"What? He was just over there! You were supposed to be watching him!" So many thoughts were racing through his mind. Too many to vocalize

"I know but you told me to pay attention to you and I guess I just ... forgot." Tre was visibly upset and scared which Puck didnt want. It wasnt his fault. He was the adult here. The younger boy was his responsibilty.

"Alright, calm down. We'll find him." He said, trying to sound as sure and strong as possible. If not for Tre then at least for himself.

"We will?" Hope was sparked inside the 12 year old.

"Yeah, just... Where did you see him last." It was a typical question but they had to start somewhere. Might as well be the first place Tanner was.

"So, are you gonna buy anything?" The woman said, sticking her hips out looking very pissed. Noah realized why he hated those chicks. He grabbed his son by the arm and pulled him along, away from the tent.

...

The two walked back to where they had last seen the young boy, by a bench he and Tre sat at to eat their ice cream.

Tanner had definitely been there. It looked like he had dropped his ice cream on the bench which was already a pool of brown liquid by the time they got there.

"I dont see him dad." Tre said. Puck looked around some more in every direction, but there was no sign of his son.

"Shit!" he swore. Some old people walked by and snickered. "I told him to stay here. Never go any where unless I was with him!" He ran his hands along the sides of his scalp and sighed.

"I can go look over there." Tre offered.

"No, you stay with me. I dont need you wondering around where I cant find you." Once again he was surprised at his authoratative tone. Was this him speaking? "We'll ask some of the guys running the stands." Maybe they saw him go off some where..." He prayed they had. This was unlike Tanner. He'd never just wondered off. For the most part, aside from occasionally annoying people, he did as he was told. That was one thing Puck was glad he and Tanner differed on.

Puck and Tre went up to each of the different stands, as many as he could, and described the boy. He'd show them a picture he kept in his wallet along with one of Tre and a photo of his daughter he recieved some years back. But no one had seen him. Though who could blame them. They had customers to attend to and the market was so crowded it would be almost impossible to find any one. Noah didnt like that thought.

They visited every tent in eye site but came no closer to finding the child. The sun was beating down hard for a spring day and both father and son were getting tired after about 45 minutes of searching. Noah pulled out his phone.

"Are you gonna call the cops?" Tre asked.

"No...Do you think I should?" He hadnt thought about bringing the cops into this. But it had been almost an hour and they still hadnt found The boy. "I'm calling your mom."

He dialed her number and the phone rang. "Pick ." Puck repeated. But the phone went to voice mail.

"**Hi, you have reached Lauren. I'm not able to pick up the phone. Leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks... (beep)."**

"Babe its me. I cant find Tan. He... wondered off. Me and Tre, we've been looking but we cant find him. Call me back when you get this... (sigh)." He hung up the phone.

"She didn't answer?"

"No, but she'll call back." He hoped that would be sooner than later.

"Can we sit down for a bit?" Tre asked. He was sweating and using his shirt to fan himself off. It wasn't that hot but he'd been running around for a while and that was making his body heat up.

"Not until we find Tanner." Noah said, a little angered at his oldest. He'd look all day if thats what it took. All of his worries, his fear of not being able to love his son, weight and all, seemed to disapear. Those thoughts that once troubled him were pushed away. They didn't matter. All that mattered was finding his kid. (- Cliche? I know.)

"But dad..." Tre pleaded. He looked his father in the eyes. He wanted to find his brother just as much or even more than his dad, but if he didnt get some water he'd pass out. And then what help would he be?

Puck seemed to know all this. "Fine. But make it quick." He said reluctantly. They walked back to the food area to get some over priced water (5 bucks? Thats outrageous!)Puck still keeping an eye out for Tanner.

When as they passed the ice cream stand they heared someone call out to them.

"Hey you! Over there, with that weird hair cut." Puck looked offended and gave the 'WTF' face. He turned around and saw the man at the stand waving at him. '_For real? As if my day isn't bad enough, I have to_ _deal with this jackass?"_ He walked over to the ice cream man, pushing Tre infront of him.

"You know, I don't usually talk shit about another person's parenting skills," The man started. The 'WTF' face was still going stronge. "But your kid, the little fat one-"

"Wait, you saw Tanner? Where is he?" Noah interrupted. 'Of course! The ice cream guy should have been the first person he asked.

"Relax relax." The man said, putting his hands up for emphasis. "He's in the back." the man nodded to back of the tent where a refrigerator tuck was parked. "Came here crying saying he dropped his ice cream. What kind of father lets the-"

Noah ran around to the truck, his heart racing as if he'd just run a marathon. Hope built up in him. It truely was a powerful emotion.

Sure enough, sitting on the edge of the tuck, eating an Ice cream cone, was the portly little boy. Before he knew it, he was calling the boy's name. Tanner's head picked up and he smiled, with sticky chocolate oall over his face.

"Daddy!" He screamed and ran to his father, who picked him up squeezed him.

"Tanner we were looking everywhere for you!" He said, putting the boy down. Tre joined them with some water. "What were you thinking?"

"I dropped my ice cream, daddy." He replied. There were tears in his eyes as he thought he was in trouble, which he was. But for now Puck and Tre were just glad he was ok.

The phone rang. "Hello?" Puck answered, though he already new who it was.

"Hey! Sorry, I was washing my hair! Where's Tanner? Is he ok? I swear to God Puckerman, if anything happened to him I'm going t-"

"He's fine. He's with me right now. Here say hi." He lowered the phone so the 4 year old could speak into it.

"Hi Mommy!" Bringing the phone back to his ear he spoke. "See. We lost him for a little bit but we found him. He's ok." He smiled at that last bit. It did some good to hear it.

"Well, why weren't you watching him? Where's Tre? You guys can't keep track of a four year old? For Christ sakes (A/N: No offense intended) I can't have a few hours to my self with out you almost killing one of our kids."

"No body died! We're all ok. I'm on my way home right now. We'll talk about it there." Jeez.

"(sigh)... Fine!" She hung up. Puck closed his phone and shook his head. Some how he knew Lauren wouldn't see his innocence in this. He turned to his younger son, who had gone back to eating his ice cream cone.

"Tanner." His voice was stern but this time he wasn't shocked by his tone. Bending down, he held the boy's shoulders. "I don't want you EVER going off like that! You understand me? You're brother and I went crazy looking for you." Tanner shook his head. "Ok, now come on. Your mom's gonna wanna talk to you... and me."

Noah gave the ice cream man a twenty to thank him and pay him back for what ever of his Tanner ate. He his sons left and headed to their car.

"Mom's gonna kill you." Tre added

"Shut up."

**...**

Puck waited outside his youngest son's bedroom and watched as Lauren tucked the boy into bed. He couldn't help but feel a sense of over whelming pride. His worries were gone and in their place was assuredness that would be damn near impossible to break. He looked at his son and thought of how he was the most wonderous thing in the world to him, at the moment.

Lauren walked over from the bed and stopped at her husband. She looked a little annoyed.

"Whats wrong?" he asked. She already ripped him a new one when they got back from the flea market. What could he have done now?

She slacked her jaw a bit and raised her eyebrows. "He wants you." A smile escaped her look of disgust. She patted his shoulder and headed out to the living room.

Noah watched her and grinned. He was a lucky man.

Tanner was all bundled up in Power Ranger bedding his Uncle Finn had got him. (Finn had a set of his own).

"Hey buddy. Whats up?"

"Sing to me, daddy!" The boy practically shouted ith excitement. Giggles erupted from him he squirmed under the covers.

"Sing to you? You don't want a story?" Tanner shook is head, smiling.

"Um.. ok.." Puck rubbed the back of his head. He didnt even have to think about what he would sing. He jus got his guitar, sat on the bed and started playing. As always Lennon said it best.

**Close your eyes,  
Have no fear,  
The monsters gone,  
He's on the run and your daddy's here,**

Beautiful,  
Beautiful, beautiful,  
Beautiful Boy,

Before you go to sleep,  
Say a little prayer,  
Every day in every way,  
It's getting better and better,

Beautiful,  
Beautiful, beautiful,  
Beautiful Boy,

A tear rolled down his cheek.

**Out on the ocean sailing away,  
I can hardly wait,  
To see you to come of age,  
But I guess we'll both,  
Just have to be patient, **

**Cause its a long way to go**

**A hard road, Oh!  
Yes it's a long way to go,  
But in the meantime,**

Before you cross the street,  
Take my hand,  
Life is just what happens to you,  
While your busy making other plans,

Beautiful,  
Beautiful, beautiful,  
Beautiful Boy,  
Darling,  
Darling,  
Darling , Darling boy.

Tanner had fallen asleep**. **For a kid he snorned like a 50 yr old man!

But Noah couldnt leave. He just sat there and looked at his son, perfect in every way.

Lauren appeared at the door. "Babe. Come on. I'll make you a sandwich." A sandwich, the one thing all men want.

Slowly, he got off the bed and tip-toed out the door. With the guitar in one hand, he swung his free arm around Lauren's shoulders and kissed her. A perfect moment.

"Oh! You'll never guess who called while you were out!..."

**...**

**Ok so I think I'm done, with this story at least. What'd you think? Go easy, I know it was kinda shitty. Let me know if you want me to write more with these characters. But only if you really want that. Cuz I can, but if not, I'd like to get to writing my own stuff. **

**Crysie1979, couldnt have done this without you :)**

**Song used: John Lennon- Beautiful Boy **

**.com/watch?v=Z5BBEOjUKrI**


End file.
